


ER

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: jongtae, “i was feeling a little off but you definitely turned me on”“Dr. Lee,” Taemin whines when the cracked door to his room pushes further open. He has complaints to complain. He’s tired and hungry and his right arm is cold. “I’m–you’re–not Dr. Lee.”tumblr





	ER

****Taemin groans when he realizes that the light he’s groggily blinking back into focus belongs to the hospital ceiling. He forgot he was in here. He lifts his right hand to rub his eye, then stops at a prick of pain in the crook of his elbow. Ugh. The IV. He forgot that was there too. That was the worst nap he’s ever taken in his life; passed out from being here in the ER at like two in the morning and woken up by the bustling of some doctor outside. This is such bullshit. Critical chronic anemia his ass. He was fine. This could have waited until morning.

He lifts his other hand to rub sleep out of his eyes instead, wiggling himself up into more of a sit than a slouch against the pillows. Once he gets his focus back, he very pointedly ignores the needle and blood being transfused into his veins and looks for his phone instead, finding it squished under his shoulder. It’s not even two thirty; not only was that a shitty gross nap, it wasn’t even any kind of long. Ugh. He still needs to get a second bag of blood pumped into him when this one finishes. That’ll be another hour at least.

Kibum is still gone, but he’s texted Taemin his adventures to the corner store for snacks since he has to stay up to drive Taemin home whenever the fuck this is finished. Apparently they sell glow-in-the-dark condoms there. Taemin rolls his eyes at his friend’s texts and taps over to check his apps like he thinks anyone else will actually be tweeting at two in the morning.

“Hey, you’re up again.”

“Dr. Lee,” Taemin whines when the cracked door to his room pushes further open. He has complaints to complain. He’s tired and hungry and his right arm is cold. “I’m--you’re--not Dr. Lee.” His cheeks flush pink with his new blood when he realizes that instead of the original hot doctor, there is now a different, hotter one. This one has dark skin and deep brown eyes and thick lips that curve into the nicest soothing doctor smile Taemin has ever seen.

“No,” his new doctor says. “I’m Dr. Kim. Or, Jonghyun, if you don’t want to be formal at two in the morning. Dr. Lee’s shift ended so I’ll be taking care of you for the rest of your stay, is that okay?”

“Jonghyun,” Taemin says to himself. That’s a good sounding name. For a good looking babe. “Uh, yeah.” He nods slowly. He’s fine with a new doctor. It’s not like his information isn’t already all written down somewhere for Jonghyun to find. And it’s not like Jonghyun isn’t a babe of a babe that he’d like to spend the rest of the night looking at. He pats around his stomach for where he dropped his phone so he can send Kibum a very important text about this very important development.

“So, are you feeling okay?” Jonghyun asks. “Confused, lightheaded, drowsy because of medical reasons and not because it’s the middle of the night?”

“Um,” Taemin says. He runs his fingers through his hair and then slides his hand down his face to rub more sleep out of him. “Well, I was feeling a little off, but you definitely turned me on.”

Wait. He blinks at Jonghyun as Jonghyun blinks back at him. Whoops.

“Are you flirting with me?” Jonghyun asks. Taemin does his best ashamed little grin, shrugging his shoulders weakly. This is why he wanted to wait until morning. Then sleep deprivation wouldn’t make him fuck up like this. He doesn’t even have his cute makeup on. He bets he looks gross and creepy.

“I mean, if you want,” he says. Jonghyun looks at him for another moment; then their lips quirk into an amused little grin.

“Do you have any complaints or concerns?” they ask. Taemin sighs. He wants to complain about his flirting being brushed off, but he knows that he really doesn’t have a right to. Instead he flops his IV arm weakly.

“My arm is cold,” he says. Just the one arm. It’s making him feel weird and unbalanced. Jonghyun tsks sympathetically and comes over to check his stuff.

“That’s because they keep the blood cold,” they say. Taemin nods in a helpless sort of way. He knows. That doesn’t make it any less unpleasant.

“Can I get like, an arm blanket or something?” he asks. “Or you could hold my hand.” He raises his eyebrows invitingly; Jonghyun cocks one brow at him. After a moment, Taemin shrugs apologetically again. He really didn’t mean to say that either. It just kind of came out of his mouth. Shit like this happens all the time when he’s tired. When Kibum comes back he can vouch for him and everything. Jonghyun shakes their head with a fond little smile as they gently take Taemin’s elbow to check his IV.

“I’m trying to be, like, professional,” they tell him as they turn to straighten out his almost empty blood bag on it’s hook. “But, I mean, you’re really laying the charm on thick.”

“Yeah?” Taemin asks. “In a good way, right?” He knows a few other thick things of his he could show Jonghyun. Or, well, one. He probably shouldn’t mention that. Jonghyun pats his arm pleasantly once before they nod.

“Yeah,” they say. “In a good way.” Taemin smiles bright, proud of himself; Jonghyun fixes up his blankets before stepping back and picking up all of their paperwork and shit again. “Are you hungry?” they ask. “I can get you some jello or some crackers. Fruit cup?”

“Strawberry?” Taemin asks hopefully. Jonghyun shakes their head.

“Peach,” they say. Taemin pouts. He hates peaches. Jonghyun has their lower lip between their teeth as they wait for Taemin to reply; Taemin kind of stops thinking about fruit and starts thinking about how he’d like to do that instead.

“Wish I could take a bite out of you,” he mumbles.

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun says. They bring their clipboard up to hide their quiet laughter and Taemin slouches down a little more in his bed. He’s glad that at least Kibum isn’t here right now to see how badly he’s fucking this up, or how easily it’s still working on Jonghyun. He bets his friend would have a lot to say about how nobody should be that into shitty pickup lines. He doesn’t need his prospective date judged before he even gets their number. “I’m gonna go get you some jello. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Sure,” Taemin hums, lifting his free hand in a lazy wave. By the time Jonghyun gets back he’ll either have better pickup lines or the awake enough sense to not let them just spill out of his mouth. Either way it’ll be an improvement.


End file.
